


[AWM]做

by Accessorym



Category: awm
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accessorym/pseuds/Accessorym
Summary: ※故事情节没有发生的理由，要理由就是想做※ooc严重※自行避雷
Relationships: bl - Relationship
Kudos: 144





	[AWM]做

**Author's Note:**

> ※故事情节没有发生的理由，要理由就是想做
> 
> ※ooc严重
> 
> ※自行避雷

“炀神。”祁醉到他耳边唤着他的名字。  
于炀刚打完热身，手心微微出汗，被祁醉突然这么一唤耳根子突然就红了，一点一点染上整个耳廓。  
“队……队长。”于炀羞了脸，无辜的看着他。  
“这他妈谁能忍住谁是狗……”祁醉在心里碎碎念。  
他用手臂环住于炀，俯身含住他的耳朵细细磨着，用牙小心翼翼地啃着，生怕啃坏了。  
从耳朵，到脸廓，到脖颈。  
然后一口咬下去。  
于炀受不了这样的厮磨，整张脸涨得通红，被祁醉这样咬着，忍不住漏了音。  
“哈……哈……唔嗯……队……”  
他还没来得及讲完剩下的话，就被祁醉堵住嘴唇。  
老畜生的手不安分的在于炀身上游走，逐渐探到衬衣里，衣服已经被半扯起，祁醉揉着里面凸起的两点。  
“嗯队……队长……哈……别……”  
于炀整个人软在祁醉身上，胸口随着他的按弄起伏，在祁醉眼里就像是对他发出邀请。  
“嗯？别在这儿？”祁醉不怀好意的笑着，“那我们去里面？”一边说着，手没停的在揉着。  
“嗯……嗯哈……”于炀受不住这样的刺激，值得伏在他胸口轻微的点头。  
“好。”祁醉一把把他抱起来快步走进卧室。

刚把于炀放下祁醉就低头吻了上去。强烈的吻，带着急促和张狂，小心又野荡。  
“唔……”于炀的大脑开始缺氧，这长时间的缠绵让他喘不过气，只能任由祁醉动作。  
“宝贝儿，今天你自己来，好不好？”过了许久祁醉才饶过他，在他耳边轻换着气。  
“啊……我……”于炀本来已经红透的脸又红上了几分。  
“不是说都听我的吗？嗯？”祁醉眼里含着笑，舔着他的脖子。  
于炀忍不住轻颤。“呜……听你的……”  
他颤着将裤子的扣解开，开始舒解自己的欲望。  
“啊…啊……”于炀在这样的欲望里难掩的出声。  
老畜生看着于炀的动作，身下的火热胀得难受，终究还是没忍住把于炀的手圈住举过头顶，另一只手深入其中。  
“啊哈……哈……”快速的抽.插.让于炀的下身兴奋地收缩，叫嚣着想要更多。  
于炀的唇被狠狠堵住，激烈的吻覆盖了他的气息，他软在床上，只有祁醉是他唯一的支撑。  
看着差不多了，祁醉翻了身让他跨坐在自己的腰上，黏腻的液体把他的腹肌弄得湿淋淋的。  
“呐，宝贝儿，这次换个体位吗？好不好？嗯？”祁醉痴笑地看着他，一手抚着他的腰，“你自己动，好不好？”  
“嗯唔……嗯……”  
此刻的于炀眼里噙着泪，由着祁醉肆意妄为。  
他握住祁醉的火热触碰自己身下的柔软，已经探进口，祁醉忽然猛地一顶，直接顶到深处最敏感的地方。  
“啊啊……啊哈……啊……”  
于炀跌坐下来，耳边回荡的只有激烈的水声。前端在祁醉的腹肌上摩擦着，后面又受着这样的刺激，不过多久于炀就进入了高.潮.。  
“啊哈……哈……嗯啊……啊……”  
他的双眼已经迷离，整个人瘫在祁醉身上，一次又一次的顶弄促使着他的情欲推到顶峰。  
……（脑补了但我写不出来dbq）

直到于炀的后.穴.被干.得发干了祁醉才放过他。昏昏沉沉的大脑给他施了眠咒， 困倦地阖上眼，他感受到祁醉在他耳边轻声说着什么，又听的不真切，最后熟睡在他怀里。祁醉把他抱起来亲了亲他的眉梢，在他耳边道：  
“辛苦了，炀神。”


End file.
